


What Goes Bump In The Night

by morbidly-optimistic (sydneygonzales08)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneygonzales08/pseuds/morbidly-optimistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dude,  I don't know.  I'm trying over here.  Louis is bae,  Harry is his bae.  Not yet,  but you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heat Wave

The slightly sticky heat was making those Egyptian threaded cotton sheets sound like a terrible idea right about now. Louis has spread himself out on the rumpled laundry on his bed, rethinking his previous purchase from Bed, Bath & Beyond. He should've probably washed these about a month ago, but he was never made to do house chores. He should really think about investing in a maid. Better yet, a butler. Just so he can ogle at him from afar as he sorts his lights and darks.

"Jesus Christ, LIAM! HELP ME, I THINK I'M MELTING. COME CHECK IF MY BODY HAS FOLDED AND LIQUIFIED INTO SLUDGE!" He yells through the house. Liam is in just the other room, nothing more than five feet away, but Louis has never been anything more than subtle. 

It takes several long pauses before a few thumps are heard. Louis sighs with relief as the door swings open to reveal a disheveled Liam. Liam stumbles forward into the room and shoves his face into the Egyptian -decidedly, bad decision- sheets. He mumbles into the horrible things, voice muffled by the thick fabric. 

"What was that, darling?" Louis says as he runs his nimble fingers through Liam's fluffy greasy hair. Liam needs to shower, it's decided. Liam rolls hid head to the side, spitting out the crumpled material that clung to his sweat covered lips. 

"'Ou woke me up fr'm m' nap, 'ou twat."He slurs through his haze of sleep. 

"It's okay, babe. Now, tell me if my fingers feel like liquid." Louis says as he rubs his hands all over his sweaty, smushed face. 

"You feel as solid and annoying as always." He mumbles into Louis' thigh. 

Louis pulls at a few strands of matted down hair, and Liam groans. He turns his head back into the death sheets and sighs into their heat emitting material. 

Louis is still sprawled out, but now a sleep deprived Liam is drooling on his hip bone and radiating more heat than he can handle. Louis slowly starts nudging Liam off of the bed, until Liam gets the idea and just rolls onto the floor. It's cushioned enough by Louis' dirty laundry that it shouldn't hurt him. 

Louis decides then that he's going to break his one week streak of not smoking. He drags one limb after the other to the side of the bed, one of his ankles hitting Liam in the side. He forces himself onto his feet and makes his way to the window. Pulling himself out onto the fire escape. 

He bares himself to the elements outside, even the breeze flowing through the alley way couldn't provide relief to his hot skin. He pulls a cigarette out of his back pocket, which he keeps in there by habit. He grabs his lighter from the window sill, and takes a seat on the edge of the grate. 

Lighting the cigarette, he leans back against the brick siding of his flat. He takes a deep inhale, the smoke fills him up and makes him relax into the heat that surrounds him. 

Exhaling the smoke, his eyes catch on the window beside him opening up to the sight of a tall, slender, broad frame of the boy that lives in the flat next to Liam and him. The boy falls back onto the grate; half of his body in the window, half of it out. He sighs up to the sky, letting his arms land above his head. 

This is the boy Louis constantly has to side step in the hallway when he's passed out on the floor outside his door. Almost every weekend, and sometimes during the week, he's there. He is always knocked out in sleep, littered with love bites and bruises on his hips in the shape of hands, and reeking of smoke and alcohol. He never judges him for it, he used to be exactly the same. He even leaves out some water for him to drink in the morning when his room mate comes to unlock the door.   
That kid is slightly terrifying. He wears leather all over, is shockingly gorgeous, and never talks. He is littered with tattoos and has those bright caramel eyes that look right through you. His name is Zayn from what Liam has told Louis. 

But, here's this boy. Finally awake, and all Louis can see is green. The boy hasn't noticed Louis, or if he has, doesn't care. Louis finishes off his cigarette, all the while staring at the boy. He makes his move to go back inside, and as he shuts the window to the scorching room locks eyes with the boy across the way. The boy smirks and shuts his eyes up to the sky as it suddenly starts to pour rain.

Louis would be lying if he said he didn't dream of green eyes that night when he went to bed with Liam on the floor.


	2. He Speaks?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it working? Am I doing this right? Ugh, how do I author?

The fire escape became Louis' favorite place. He gave up on trying to quit smoking, he is now back to a pack a day. Louis denies that it has anything to do with the boy across the way, only cause that's exactly why. 

Liam tries to join him or stop him from going out onto the grate, but he just politely declines saying he needs some "Louis Time". Liam never sees the boy, but once or twice a week the boy will flop out of the window. He will sometimes just stare at the sky, or sometimes he will make eye contact with Louis and stare at him. 

They've never spoken a word, and Louis has never been good at reading people. So, they sit there across from each other, Louis trying to read the boy and the boy watching the sky in Louis' eyes. 

One day, on a particularly slow moving Sunday, Louis is on his last cigarette. Puffing out against the rough brick walk, the window gets swung open. The boy crawls out on the grate and plops himself down. He swings his legs back and forth like an impatient child. 

He immediately locks eyes with Louis. He sighs and reaches across the five foot span of the alley way with his foot to knock Louis' ankle. Louis takes this as a hello, and kicks him back. He finishes off his cigarette and stubs it out of the wall. The boy watches his every move, then makes to say something. 

"'M Harry." He drawls out. 

His voice is deep and slow, something Louis usually hates. This boy makes him absolutely adore it. 

"Louis. " He squeaks back, though he'll never admit that. 

The boy nods, gets up and makes his way back into the room. This time taking his time to nod a goodbye to Louis before shutting the window. 

Louis later is pacing back and forth between his wall and dresser. The boy - Now known as Harry - is constantly replaying in his mind. His voice was amazing and made Louis rethink his life choices. He's been doing that a lot recently; first those sheets, now his previous boyfriends. 

Louis stumbles into the kitchen and finds Liam sitting at one of the chairs. Louis sprawls out onto the table in front of him, and Liam continues eating his weird healthy junk. He also slides a cold piece of pizza towards Louis, and he then realizes why Liam is his favorite. 

"So, why do you seem like you are about to fly up and out of the room?" Liam says in the annoyingly endearing way that makes Louis realize why he demoted Liam from his favorite about a week ago. 

"I can't possibly know what you are talking about. " Louis replies rolling onto his stomach and shoving half of the pizza in his mouth. 

"Really? Well, with the way you are quieter than normal, your red cheeks, and heavy breathing I suggest the lad said something for once?" Liam quickly retaliates. 

"All possible side effects of seeing mouth watering cold pizza and shoving it down your throat." 

"Seriously, Lou? that's the best you got?"

"Yes, I can't always be as quick and witty as normal. Even I have bad days, Liam. " 

"You seem to be having a just fine day. "

Louis broke, "His voice is so deep though, Liam. If a god had created a perfect human being and threw some bass clefs in there, you'd get him. His name is Harry, like Harold. You know how much this effects me."

"Harry, hm? I could always go talk to Zayn-" Liam starts. 

"No, no, no, no." Louis interrupted. "We have developed a routine and there are boundries to this. I have worked so hard to get to this point, don't ruin it! " Louis yells around the last bite of pizza. 

"Alright, alright, I won't say anything. " Liam finally agrees. 

"Ni's gonna be coming around later okay?" Liam says after several moments of Louis invading his elbow room. 

"Alright, tell him not to fuck around with my stuff. "Louis replies while dragging himself off of the table. 

"Where are you going?" Liam asks. 

"Harry's. Cause, why not?" Louis supplies. 

He throws on a coat on his way out of the door, Liam telling him to be safe as he shuts it behind him.


End file.
